


Headcanon: Bond changes his emergency contact info

by Anyawen



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 007 Fest 2020, Don't copy to another site, M/M, post mission revelations through paperwork, sweet talk in the morgue, team00
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25312102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anyawen/pseuds/Anyawen
Summary: Some lines need crossing.
Relationships: James Bond/Q, Pre-00Q - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 88





	Headcanon: Bond changes his emergency contact info

Q receives a phone call from a pathologist at Bart’s hospital who had arrived for her shift to find an injured man stitching himself up in the morgue. She’s not terribly fazed by the discovery - she sees rather a lot of oddness in her interactions with NSY, and with a certain consulting detective and his partner. She’d asked if he required assistance, and then left him to it when he said no. But she had managed to get his name and NHS number, and pulled up his file.

Q was surprised by the call. He was glad to get it - Bond had gone dark three days earlier, in Belgium. He’s relieved to know that the agent is alive and well, if somewhat … lacerated.

He’s even more surprised that he’s the one receiving the call. Bond’s forms had listed Bill Tanner as his emergency contact. If Bond hadn’t made the change himself, then his file had been hacked. That could mean that the whole of the NHS had been compromised … although, why they’d change just that bit of Bond’s file, and how they’d have Q’s contact info to add in the first place … No. Clearly, Bond did this himself. But why remains a mystery.

They’ve been flirting for ages. They work very well together, but their chemistry is about more than work.

Still, it’s never left the building. They are friendly colleagues who could be more, but they’ve neither of them moved to bring it out of the workplace. Into the light of day. Into their ‘real lives’. Q’s not quite sure why. What they have now feels right - the banter and the charm and the ability to get things done. But, the idea of not acting to change the status quo, to see how much more - and better - they could be, feels so wrong it’s almost profane.

He wonders, as he pushes through the doors to the morgue at Bart’s, if this isn’t Bond finally inching across that line.

He greets Dr. Hooper, thanking her for calling. She manages to be both flustered and calm as she shows him to her office, where Bond is just pulling his shirt on, grimacing. Q only stops himself from reaching out to lay gentle hands on Bond’s battered torso because of Dr. Hooper’s presence.

They talk, circumspectly, about the cause of Bond’s injuries, until Dr. Hooper excuses herself. Q notes that she’s quite perceptive, and given her position working with the Met, can likely be trusted to be discreet.

When she’s gone, however, Q doesn’t probe more deeply into the mission that had left Bond stitching himself up in a London morgue near midnight. He has more important issues to address.

“You changed your emergency contact info.”

“I did.”

“To me. I’m curious how you got my personal number, but regardless of which number you used, you changed it _to me_.”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

“I would never leave you wondering, Q. I … would never leave you.”

Q re-evaluated the significance of Bond’s updated forms. This wasn’t stepping across a line, it was leaping off a cliff, freefalling, and hoping for a gentle landing. He smiled and reached out to take one of Bond’s bruised hands in his.

“Let’s go home.”


End file.
